Secrets of Love
by RaexxBB
Summary: I stared at a wall, it was time to tell my brother. I knew it deep down, but I wasn't sure how he would take it. I'd do anything to be with Usagi though... What would I have to do? This takes place after Misaki tells Usagi that he wishes to tell his brother at summer festival in the manga. This story is rated M for mature content such as sexual theme, language, and some drug use.


**I hope everyone enjoys this! It was fun to write about it, I've always been very curious about what would happen. And, I cannot wait for it to come out in the manga. Although, I feel that Takahiro is a pretty nice guy I might make him seem a bit different in my tale. I read one story about it, which was okay, but it inspired me to go ahead and definitely write my own story.**

**This takes place after Misaki tells Usagi-san that he wishes to tell his brother at New Years in the manga.**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for mature content such as sexual theme (between males and masturbation), language, and some drug use.**

**If you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Thank you for your time! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Usagi's POV-<em>

Misaki and I were visiting his older brother, Takahiro, and his wife, at their house. Sadly, it really bothered Misaki and I that we weren't sharing a room and that meant we weren't sharing a bed. Of course, it had to happen seeing as Takahiro didn't know. My eyes narrowed at our lack of alone time. I missed kissing Misaki whenever I wanted, but I knew I would have missed him even more if I hadn't come with him here to put my foot down in case Takahiro didn't like the idea of us being together. Plus, my apartment was too boring without him around. I slowly glanced in his direction, my eyes running over him, and studying his body. I wanted him so much right now, and I could tell Misaki was holding back as well. We had sex almost every day, therefore, not having it for a week was killing us and we still had one week to go. Misaki was thinking he would tell Takahiro on the last day we were here so that we could tell him, and then get out of here in case he was angry.

I sigh heavily as I slid one of my hands in my pockets and stood outside with Takahiro, smoking. Misaki had come outside with us because he thought Takahiro might go in if he realized I wanted to smoke. I hated that that wasn't the case, but he was used to my smoking just like Misaki. Therefore, neither of them were very bothered by it anymore. I knew the smell of smoke even helped Misaki sleep because of me.

My eyes continued to run over Misaki, studying his legs for a moment going up as I noticed a slight bugle in his pants. I couldn't hold back my chuckled as we stood there in udder silence. Misaki flinched and looked up at me, a blush coming across his cute face. Oh, how I wanted to take him and thrust rather roughly into his backside, but I'd have to help him release first. Also, the problem of Takahiro remained as well.

I looked over at Takahiro when he cleared his throat and spoke, "I think I'm going to go inside and help clean up from dinner. Misaki you should come inside soon as well, and Usagi, please don't smoke too much longer." He smiled and walked inside slowly, just glancing back slightly before disappearing inside.

Moving quickly, I stepped forward to Misaki and kissed him deeply, slipping my tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. He softly moaned and my hands ran over his chests and into his hair as I kissed him deeply. I slowly, very slowly, (like I really didn't want to slowly) pulled back and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold back. I'm too low on Misaki, and I truly just need more. Maybe tonight I can sneak into your room." I slowly pulled him in closer to me and he kissed my neck, showing me that he did actually miss me as well.

My hands ran over his butt and I groped it, massaging it slowly as we stared into each others eyes. Misaki had a slow blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away from me, "Usagi, I need a shower.." He looked at me and I grinned, nipping at his ear as he kissed over my neck more. "I should go in now so Takahiro doesn't get worried and come out. I don't think he needs to find out about us this way." He kissed me, which was a pleasant surprise, I kissed him back, and goosed him before he walked back inside, trying to cover up his growing boner.

_Misaki's POV-_

Stupid Usagi, don't get me wrong, I loved the man to death, but he turned me on so quickly. All I needed was the feel of his lips and his hands on my ass to make me realize just how horny I was. I walked into the bathroom with clean underwear, a t-shirt, and striped pajama pants.

My hand reached out and turned on the cool shower water as I removed my clothing. My cock popped out, standing up as I blushed at myself in the mirror. If only my brother hadn't invited us here than we'd be having sex right now. I glanced around and decided what I had to do now, it was sadly my only option at this point.

I stepped into the shower and sat down in my tub, I closed my eyes and let the cool water take over my body as my hands slid over my cock. My face reddened, even as I sat alone and touched myself, I felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. _Why did Usagi's touch make me so comfortable? _The thought to just tell my brother crossed my mind again. I began to rub faster as I thought about Usagi and his sweet voice, and whispers of love. One of my hands moved up to my chest and began to rub and pull on my nipples to make them hard. At that point in time, I couldn't hold back softly saying his name even, I felt like a love struck maiden as I masturbated to him.

My hands began to move faster the more thoughts of Usagi took over my mind, his voice, his eyes, and his smell, which seemed to be taking over the room right now. I slowly lifted my head and slowed down as I noticed him standing in the bathroom, chuckling. I quickly tried to hide myself from him, ashamed of what I was doing.

"Oh, Misaki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking by and heard you mumbling something, and when I came in here and saw this.. I just didn't know you missed my touched that much." I watched as he locked the door and undressed, walking over and kissing me deeply. My legs slid up around his waist like normal as he leaned over me, our naked bodies touching after a long time of being apart. It felt amazing to have him touching me. He twisted my nipples and I softly moaned in the kiss, and then I felt his hands begin to jerk me off. His lips were beginning to move down my body and I watched as he left hickey after hickey, and then slid his mouth around me making my back ache as my fingers slid into his hair. I was throbbing already and leaking, and as his tongue flicked across me and he began to take me deep into his throat I couldn't hold back any longer.

When he leaned up with some cum dripping off his lips I set up and licked it off, tasting myself as we kissed each other deeply. I heard a soft sigh as he leaned back, running his hands over my body more as we sat in the tub together as the water rained down upon us.

His hands slid from around me as he got up, "I'm going to go now, Misaki. I hope you're better for a little while." He winked at me as he dried off and I climbed out of the water and kissed him deeply. I felt his hands begin to grope my ass this time as we kissed.

I slowly came back and smiled at him, "I do miss you." I blushed, sounding so cheesy and romantic was very odd to me, but it was the truth. He grinned and we pecked each others lips more before he left first. I waited some before walking out into the kitchen. Sadly, I wasn't thinking about any of the fresh hickeys covering my body, and the big one on my neck as I poured myself a glass of milk and my brother walked into the kitchen.

He gulped, chuckled, and then blushed as he gestured to it. "Misaki, may I ask who the lucky lady is?" His eyebrows rose as he was blinded by the fact I was in love with his best friend. I slapped my hand over it as I studied his face, trying to think of some sort of words to say besides the truth, which I was horrible at not telling.

I began to stare into the distance, and I felt my mouth slowly becoming dry before he playfully hit my arm. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to Misaki, but just know not to go too far before marriage you'll know everything about her already and she might not be as much fun later." He chuckled and got a sliver of cake before leaving.

A deep red blush came across my cheeks as I thought of being Usagi's bride. I mean, of course, I'd be the bride to him and not the groom. I glanced after my brother as he walked away, I very much wanted to tell him the longer we were here. I felt a pair of lips kiss the back of my head and turned and smiled, "Hey Usagi, do you think we should tell him sooner about us?" I mumbled as he stood next to me. Another thought seemed to explode in my mind, if we can't even tell my brother about us how can we tell the world? Of course, Usagi's father, brother, coworkers, and friend knew. But, I really wanted to tell my brother. I turned to him with a serious face, "Akihiko Usami, I love you and I want to tell him before we return home _together_, no matter what, no matter how scary or awkward. We'll leave here together, and my brother will hopefully see how happy you make me." I gulped as he stared at me in shock, but he grinned and nodded, patting me on my head as he kissed me quickly.

"I understand what you mean, but aren't you worried?" I slowly nodded and smiled up at him, slightly leaning my forehead forward and pressing it into his chest. His hands ran through my hair as we stood there together, it was so normal for us to be like this. I took in his scent and smiled to myself, even as he pulled away I smiled. "Misaki Takahashi, I love you as well and I will sit with you when you choose to and tell your brother if that's what you want." We smiled at one another and took hands as we walked to our separate bedrooms, letting go as we got there. "Goodnight Misaki, I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at me and walked into his bedroom as I backed up into mine as I watched him.

_Usagi's POV_-

When I woke up in the morning I felt something move against my chest and looked down to see a head of brown hair. I smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "I missed sleeping with you as well, Misaki." I watched his head turn and his eyes peak up at me, smiling. I pulled him closer, enjoying his normal, yet abnormal warmth.

As I began to think I slowly climbed out of bed, and walked over to my suitcase. I wanted to pack up my stuff in case Misaki told Takahiro today and he got angry. I had never seen Takahiro angry, but I guess I would see when he wanted to tell him. Hearing movement from my bed, I turned and walked back over to Misaki as he poked his head out from under the sheet. My hand slid under his chin and he smiled up at me, leaning down and kissing him slowly. Our tongue slid into one each others mouths, and I began to suck on his tongue to make him moan.

Our lips slid apart and I walked to the door, "you should get up and go see your brother, I don't want him to see you leaving my room." I quickly pecked his lips and watched him go to his room. I turned back, closing the door behind me, and getting dressed. When I walked out Misaki was sitting on the couch with Takahiro across from him as well as Takahashi's wife beside him. Misaki smiled at me and I slowly walked over and sat down, "what's going on here?"

Takahiro cheerfully looked at me, "OH! Well, Misaki told me he had something to tell us. I guess he's alright with you joining the conversation seeing as he seemed to want to wait on you anyways." His wife handed me a cup of coffee and I nodded to her to show my thanks. However, I sat it to the side and took notice of how nervous Misaki was. He was going to tell him now, it was time for the truth about him and I to come out to his brother.

Misaki gulped and stared at the floor for a moment before his tongue ran over his lips slowly. All of the sudden Misaki seemed completely calm, and he smiled. "Takahiro(showing just here serious Misaki is, calling his brother by name and not Nii-chan), you're my brother and I want you to know something very personal about me. It is about the person I love, and who I'm currently dating. I'm refusing your offer to live with you, or to live by myself because I'm already living with the only person I'll ever want to be with. I'm sorry Nii-chan, but I'm dating your best friend, Akihiko Usami, and I am deeply in love with him." The serious look on Misaki's face disappeared and his face lit up. He had actually said it all, but I hadn't looked to see how Takahiro was taking this. My eyes slowly made their way to his face as Misaki looked at him as well. It was like he was confused at first, which turned to frustration, and then it seemed to disappear.

His eyes narrowed and he began to laugh, "you're joking, right? Only the two of you could pull my leg like this." He slowly began to rise, but his wife stopped him as she noticed the seriousness on our faces. She was shaking her head as his obliviousness to the truth sitting right in front of him. "Wait... Is what Misaki saying true, Usagi?" He looked at me as he slowly sat back in his seat, and I nodded my hand grabbing hold of Misaki's as we sat there.

I cleared my throat, "our feelings for one another grew stronger and stronger as we got to know each other over our years of living together. But, we both take this very seriously and we know what it means. I love Misaki, and our relationship is _very_ serious." Takahiro's eyebrow slightly arched and he looked away, shaking his head.

"Out of all the people... I understand why Misaki defended you now." He mumbled, rolling his eyes, "you had to have forced Misaki into these ways. He would never.. It's too disgusting.." He stared at their hands, shaking his head. "Two males together in that fashion, is wrong. Misaki, you understand this, correct?" He rose, "Akihiko get away from Misaki. I don't think you two ever need to be near each other again, not until you're both over each other."

Misaki rose, seeming angry, which surprised me. "NO! I did what was done on my own. I love Usagi, and even if you separate us I'll continue to love him. He is an amazing person, that works hard, and we protect each other. I don't think I could live without my Usami!" My eyes went wide and so did Takahiro's, however, a smile slowly came across my lips and I stood up beside him.

My fingers brushed his bangs out of his face, "you're very cute, very smart as well, even if it isn't book smart, and I could not be live without you either, my Misaki. I really couldn't, you saved me from walking out into the street once, and you also feed me every day." I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't, not in front of Takahiro. Although, Misaki didn't seem to mind kissing me in front of him at the moment. I cupped his cheeks as I felt his lips press against mine. When he pulled back we both looked at Takahiro who was in awe at the scene unavailing in front of him.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Misaki sigh and grin. "Takahiro, you don't have to worry about my future any longer. All I need to be happy is Usagi-san, and my family. I hope you understand, and even if you don't it'll be okay. We'll figure out how to get past it and be happy, because we've been through worse." His hand grabbed mine and we entwined fingers as we stood there happy together.

Takahiro was glaring at us though and his eyes narrowed as we locked fingers. "I will not let this relationship continue, Misaki needs to be with a young woman, not..." -he was hesitate for a moment before gesturing to me and finishing his sentence- "_you_." My grip stayed tight on Misaki's hand as I listened to him. "You might think it is love now, but I think you're just confused by living with a man for too long. You're both just lonely and went to the people you were living with for comfort." I felt Misaki slightly flinch back as Takahiro threw that idea at us. Although, it wasn't true, we both knew that, but it might seem like that from somebody looking it. I had to put a stop to him yelling out everything, to be even more honest with this man.

"You're wrong!" I stepped forward, "I'm with Misaki because he can see the real me and loves me as I am. He is a great person who actually looks out for me, and cares about what I do. I cannot stand to be apart from him, and become lonely when he is gone. He is my muse to write and he keeps me going when I think about quitting. He is love, and he's all I need. He made me open my eyes and see things I've never noticed before, and when I'm down he'll be there. I _need_ Misaki, I _love _Misaki more than anyone could ever imagine. He is my pride, this guy could never bring me any shame because he is my treasure that I want to protect. I get so nervous around him, he's the only one for me..." I looked down as I finished speaking, smiling to myself as a tear slid down my cheek. Misaki is the only that's seen me cry, but those were of sadness. I'm so happy right now..

I felt Misaki's arms slide around my waist and he kissed my back, "I love you Usami, but I don't think I could give as great of an explanation as you have. I'm sorry to not be able to form the right words." His hands slid from around my waist and over my back slowly, trying to calm me down.

_Misaki's POV-_

I'd never seen Usagi cry expect for night when we heard that Takahiro was getting married, however, this tear gave off a different feeling. He was smiling, which I liked, but that tear... It was a tear of joy. Akihiko Usami was really happy because we had each other. I looked at my brother, he still looked pretty irritated. Although, I didn't care at the moment for some reason.

I took notice that my brother's fist were clenched and he was actually gritting his teeth as he glared at us. His hand darted out and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. "No, you're not... you're never allowed to see Akihiko again. You two have to stay away from each, and Misaki, you're moving out of his place right away." My eyes widened as I thought about leaving him after so many years.

"No, I'm 21 years old, you can't tell me who I can be with. Who I can love, who I can believe in." I jerked away from him and stepped away, hiding my face in Usagi-san's chest before looking back at Takahiro. "I'm going to continue living with Usagi because I want to stay by his side no matter what. He's all I need, and who I love. You helped me walk after mom and dad, but Usagi helped me get a job and get into the university I wanted. You're both big parts of my life, and I want both of you to be with me. But, I need Usagi or I know that I'll be very depressed without his presents in my life." His arms were around me, and my brother was just standing in front of the two of us.

His wife stood up and smiled, "good for you both." We all looked at her surprised as she gazed upon us lovingly. "You two seem to truly care about one another, it isn't a game. I thought I kept seeing flirtatious gestures between the two of you, but I shrugged it off because I didn't know. But, now I see that you two really support each other in every aspect of life. I'm happy for you both, even if Takahiro isn't because I know how it feels to be in love and he should as well." Her hand slid into his as her free hand ran over her stomach.

"Naa-chan, thank you." I nodded to her, thanking her for calming my brother down, even if it was just a little. "We should probably be going just in case. Nobody wants to be a bother here, just give us a minute to pack up our things." They both nodded to us and Usagi and I went to our room to ready our stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Should I continue or just stop here? I have some more things in mind that could happen, however, I didn't want the first chapter to be too long.<strong>


End file.
